


Next Time

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-03
Updated: 2004-08-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sequel toWet. Harry remembers to warn Ron this time.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Next Time

"Ron, I'm going to kiss you now," Harry said, leaning over Ron who was once again laying in bed reading Martin Miggs. 

Ron looked up, setting the book aside and chuckling. "You know, Harry. You don't really have to warn me every time."

"Oh."

"It was just a figure of speech. I hadn't been expecting you to ever kiss me at all, that first time."

"Oh."

"Quit saying 'oh' and just kiss me already," Ron laughed, grasping Harry's tie and pulling him close. Their lips brushed several times before Harry parted his, sliding his tongue along Ron's lips before slipping inside, tracing the contours of his mouth. Ron's hand raked through Harry's always mussed hair, now grasping him both by his tie and the back of his head.

Harry emitted a low groan as he pressed himself tight against Ron, his thumbs stroking his cheeks and his fingers twined in his hair. Breaking the kiss, Harry smiled as he caught his breath. He licked his lips and kissed Ron again, stroking his tongue with his own, enticing it into his mouth. 

He could feel Ron growing hard beneath him and ground his hips against Ron's, eliciting a quiet whimper from his best friend. 

"Harry?" Ron gasped, as he came inside his trousers from the friction. 

"Yes Ron?" Harry asked, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he caught his breath after the rather unexpected climax. 

"That was even better than last time."

Harry grinned, and was about to respond when Ron cut in again, "Don't ever ask again, all right?"

"All right," Harry replied, very confused. 

Ron brushed his lips across Harry's ear and whispered, "Just promise me we'll do this daily."

Harry grinned and laughed, dotting Ron's lips with several quick pecks. "Promise."


End file.
